Why?
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When Natsu and the team take a job and Natsu goes a little crazy. Don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this.


They were trapped and unable to help the one outside the cages. Reinforcements were about two bourse away and at this rate he wasn't going to last another 20 minutes.

Wounds covered his body. Blood died his pink hair a crimson color on the right side of his head. His vest had been torn to shreds and he had bloody gashes covering his chest. His white scarf now had blood caking it To be a red. He had gashes covering his arms and legs from the enemy's sharp blades. He had no time to get in a hit and now he was to weak to do anything at all.

His family and friends watched in horror as he coughed up blood as he tried to get back up on his hands but not as strong as they should be.

"Is that all the great Salamanders got? Honestly I was eye ting a little more than that!" The enemy taunted the boy on the edge of death.

"Natsu! Leave just run away!" A blonde girl shouted crying slamming her hands on the force field preventing them from saving Natsu.

"He can't hear you! Lucy it's soundproof even Natsu can't hear you." A half naked ice Mage says pulling her away from the field and holding her against his chest since Natsu typically does this when she is upset but he had to take his place and do what he had seen dragon slayer do so many times before.

Natsu stared at the ground as the villain walked around him and kicked him in the gut sending the boy flying into a rock. Coughing up blood Natsu slide to the ground and laid there unmoving his bangs covering his eyes. Blood dripping down into a large puddle surrounding him.

Natsu heard a familiar voice one that he hadn't heard is over seven years. It was a deep rumbling fiery voice that spoke into his head as Natsu was about to fall unconscious from blood loss his bangs preventing anyone from seeing the fear in his eyes.

"_Natsu! Get up! You need to win! To prove to your friends that no matter what a dragon never backs down! I was once on the verge of death than I heard you call out for me to save myself to run to not allow anyone to hurt me. Now I tell you the words of strength of a dragon thats wounded. Keep fighting and when you die then you can back down! But you're not dead so keep going till you win or you are dead!" _Igneel shouted in Natsu's head giving the boy renewed energy. Allowing him to breath better and have his fire stop the bleeding.

His eyes shot open with a red glow to them shining through the pink hair covering his face. He let out a large growl as his fire melted the rock next to him dropping melted rock on to the boy who ate it without any problem to speak of.

He stood up on wobbling legs his head still down as he ripped the vest off that he always wore. The enemy just laughed even more and fairy tail members who were present cried trying to get Natsu to back down to run and never look back to stop and let the reinforcements take care of it. But Natsu didn't care he took a step towards the enemy on less wobbly legs.

"What!? You want more!? Fine!" The enemy shouted and ran towards the dragon slayer his head still down his arms alack at his sides.

Just as the older man was about to attack Natsu, his head went up high enough for the elder to see the death and fire in the red eyes through the pink hair as Natsu grabbed his fist and caught it on fire turning it around to the man's back flipping the enemy around and to the ground.

Still on fire Natsu brought the man up and throw him against a large rock and was at his side again with in seconds of him landing.

"Don't ever mess with a dragons pride." Natsu whispered into the man's ear a low rumble in his chest.

"I dont care what you say you footsoldier." The enemy said still trying to fight back but Natsu was done with this man completely.

He picked the man up with such strength he looked like a real dragon. He throw the man against his own magic wall that had prevented Natsu's friend from helping the dragon slayer in the first place.

His team watched as the full fury of the dragon slayer was unleashed onto the man. When he finally fell unconscious the field went down and the team ran to stop Natsu from actually killing the man.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy called trying to stop the boy who just gave them a death glare and walked away his eyes fading out of the red as he came out of his murderous rampage. He turned to face his team with a confused look on his face.

"Did we win?" He asked meekly before falling unconscious and fell to the ground do to blood loss.

They brought Natsu back to the guild. He was placed in critical condition and was carefully watched over by Wendy and porlyusica who always had another member to visit Natsu with them as they cared for the boy.

He didn't wake up for several weeks due to some head injuries he had revived and happy never left his side.

When he did finally wake up and was asked about the red eyes and power surge during the fight he had no idea what fight they were talking about in general. He remembered everything up until the point if the fight but from that point on they always kept an eye on him and even gray didn't try to pick as many fights with him unless Natsu had started it.


End file.
